Son humanité
by Raimei94
Summary: Ward Grant n'était pas un sentimental. John Garret y avait veillé. Son recrutement par Phil Coulson avait été anticipé, programmé. Son mentor lui avait fait maintes fois la leçon sur l'importance de se montrer hermétique aux sentiments durant une mission d'infiltration. Tout avait été condamné à la seconde même où il avait délogé Skye de son van. (/!\ Spoilers jusqu'au S01 Ep21)


**Notes : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent évidemment de Marvel's Agents of Shield, qui appartient à Marvel, qui appartient à Disney (cool l'organigramme...)**

**ATTENTION : ce one-shot contient des spoils sur la quasi intégralité de la Saison 1 (S01 Ep21)! Toute réclamation à ce sujet sera accueillie par un rire sarcastique !**

**En attendant, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Ward Grant n'était pas un sentimental.

Son frère s'en était assuré, sa famille s'en était assurée.

John Garret y avait veillé.

Son recrutement par Phil Coulson avait été anticipé, programmé. Son mentor lui avait fait maintes fois la leçon sur l'importance de se montrer hermétique aux sentiments durant une mission d'infiltration. Toute cette préparation, tout ce travail sur soi… Tout, _tout_ avait été condamné à la seconde même où il avait délogé Skye de son van. La _variable imprévisible_ avait fait son œuvre.

Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas immédiatement senti le changement. Il était en mission pour John Garrett, peu lui importaient les autres. Les pitreries signées FitzSimmons, le paternalisme de Coulson, la froide présence de May ou l'exubérance de Skye… Ce fragile édifice qui était censé représenter _une famille _se casserait en mille morceaux tôt ou tard, et il y contribuerait par ses actes.

Au bout d'un moment, il accepta le fait de ressentir des choses pour son équipe. C'était ténu. Ce n'était pas différent de ses précédentes infiltrations. On a parfois envie de murmurer un léger « désolé » lorsqu'il faut abattre quelqu'un que l'on a côtoyé au quotidien durant plusieurs mois, même John n'oserait pas le nier.

Mais cette fois, à bord de cet avion du Shield surnommé « le Bus », tout était différend. A cause de Skye.

Grant avait déjà ressenti des sentiments forts durant sa vie, et ce bien avant de connaitre la jeune hackeuse. Mais avec elle, tout avait été amplifié.

* * *

**_L'exaspération_**

Oh oui, elle l'avait exaspéré. A de nombreuses occasions. Lorsqu'elle lui donnait des surnoms de robots débiles. Ou quand elle refusait de se lever aux aurores pour s'entrainer, essayant de l'amadouer avec des gémissements et ronronnements de chatons. Elle osait même remettre en question l'enseignement _qu'il lui prodiguait_, arguant qu'il ne servait à rien.

Il y avait aussi ces moments où elle lui souriait d'un air supérieur en lui démontrait par A plus B qu'elle avait raison et lui tord (ce qui était arrivé trop souvent à son goût). Ou encore lorsqu'elle le battait à plat de couture à Battleship. Sans oublier ces fois où elle avait inutilement dévié du plan, courant au-devant du danger et mettant en péril la mission ainsi leur vie à tous.

Dans ces moment-là, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : la balancer sur son épaule tel un sac à patates pour la jeter hors de son espace vital. A savoir l'avion.

* * *

**_L'amusement_**

Parce que merdre, Skye était vachement marrante. Elle était pleine de joie de vivre et trouvait toujours le moyen de placer une vanne dans n'importe quelle situation, même dramatique. Tout son contraire à lui. Malgré ses défauts et sa capacité de ne jamais se taire, Ward la trouvait extrêmement amusante.

* * *

**_La compassion_**

Ward pouvait se targuer d'avoir tué de diverses manières toutes sortes de cibles : un frère détesté ; un compagnon de route canin ; de parfaits étrangers ; des ordures bonnes à éradiquer, peu importe que notre loyauté aille au Shield ou à l'Hydra ; des petites familles attendrissantes ; des camarades de buveries ; des ex-amant(e)s…

Le monde avait été cruel envers Ward. Personne ne l'avait jamais plaint. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il devrait faire preuve de compassion envers les autres. L'histoire de sa nouvelle disciple n'était plus dramatique qu'une autre. Elle n'était pas plus larmoyante que celle de Ward.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle s'investissait pour retracer ses origines, son opinion changea. Il crut d'abord que c'était de la pitié. Mais avec le temps, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : plus il connaissait la jeune femme et plus il compatissait envers son passé et ses démons. C'était illogique, irrationnel. Inédit.

Mais c'était réel.

* * *

**_La jalousie_**

Skye attirait naturellement la sympathie des gens. Elle était jeune, mignonne, avait un sourire attirant et un humour décapant. Lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, elle était la joie de vivre incarnée. Et cela lui était utile.

Ward était bien incapable de gagner aussi facilement qu'elle la confiance des autres. Jamais il ne pourrait attirer tous les regards en débarquant simplement dans une pièce comme elle le faisait. Jamais il ne pourrait paraître aussi rayonnant et chaleureux qu'elle.

Malgré toutes les blessures qu'elle avait subi, toutes les déceptions qu'elle avait enduré, Skye restait positive et continuait de voir le meilleur enfouit à l'intérieur de chaque trous du cul de la terre. Même lui. Elle gardait espoir que le meilleur en chacun puisse ressortir un jour.

Ward n'avait pas été assez fort pour conserver cette empathie.

Il avait éprouvé une autre forme de jalousie un jour. Skye avait faussé compagnie à l'équipe pour sauver les fesses de son copain hacker. Elle les avait trahit pour un minable incapable de déterminer ce que devenaient les informations qu'il vendait. Elle leur avait menti droit dans les yeux. Elle _lui avait menti_. May les avaient découverts à moitiés nus _merde_ _!_ Skye avait fait son choix entre le Shield et le hacker barbu. Elle qui valait tellement mieux avait choisi l'incapable. Ward l'avait mal pris.

Ce n'était pas seulement son personnage de sergent instructeur qui avait été révulsé. C'était lui, tout entier. La délectation avec laquelle il avait révélé à la jeune femme les sombres secrets de Myles Lydon n'avait pas été feinte.

* * *

**_L'attachement_**

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença à éprouver quelque chose pour Skye. Cela ne s'apparentait plus à un sentiment écrasable d'un coup de talon de botte comme ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent (exception faite de Garrett). Non, c'était plus que cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Il ne voulait pas la voir blessée. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Il _voulait_ la protéger.

Ce n'était pas son masque d'agent du Shield qui le lui incitait. C'était lui, son lui véritable bien enfouit au fin fond de sa cervelle et de son cœur de pierre.

Et le plus vil dans tout cela, c'est qu'il commençait aussi à ressentir quelque chose envers le reste de l'équipe. Le perdu Coulson était attachant. Les gamins Fitz et Simmons étaient attachants. La digne May était attachante.

Une part de lui sentait le danger que représentait cette situation. L'autre part refusait de l'admettre.

* * *

**_L'attraction_**

Ward était loin d'être un prêtre. Etre agent secret ne signifie faire vœux de chasteté. Il avait eu des conquêtes. Il en avait tué certaines.

Skye était une belle femme. Cette attraction sexuelle présente entre eux avait été perceptible dès leur première rencontre. N'importe qui s'en serait rendu compte. Et les deux principaux intéressés n'avaient pas été dupes. Pourtant, aucun ne tenta de véritable approche avant l'assaut du Hub. Ils s'en étaient tenus à un léger flirt.

Ward ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien tenté de concret son côté. En revanche, il savait parfaitement pourquoi _lui_ n'avait rien fait.

En premier lieu, il y eu le simple respect de la dignité humaine. Elle venait d'intégrer l'équipe et de devenir son élève. Outre le fait que les relations entre agents soient mal vues par le protocole, il n'était pas un sauvage et n'allait pas lui sauter dessus tel un mâle en rut.

Ensuite, il y eu cet espère de rapport père-fille entre Skye et Coulson. C'était loin d'être inattendu, on parlait tout de même de _Skye l'orpheline_ et de_ Coulson le sauveur de chiots égarés_.

Et enfin, il y eu ce choix qu'il dû faire. Il le fit accoudé à un bar à Dublin, un verre de whisky à la main. D'un côté, il y avait Skye. Désirable, adorable, lui proposant gentiment de boire un verre en discutant de ses souffrances d'enfant maltraité. De l'autre, il y avait May. Trop perspicace, dangereuse pour sa couverture. Cependant, avec les récents évènements du Berseker, il avait senti qu'il y avait une ouverture.

Skye voulait juste discuter, l'aider. Il n'y avait aucun piège ou espérance tapi dans ses yeux marron. Mais Ward savait bien que s'il acceptait sa proposition, s'il venait dans sa chambre avec une bouteille et une histoire d'enfance déchirante à raconter, ils franchiraient tous deux la ligne rouge. Il ne se retiendrait pas. Pas ce soir. Pas avec elle.

Avec May, il avait une chance inespérée de rendre les choses « personnelles » entre eux et de déjouer sa méfiance naturelle. C'était une occasion en or, à ne pas manquer.

Il fit son choix. Il repoussa Skye pour se diriger vers la chambre de May.

Alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements, il se dit qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision. Il avait fait au mieux pour la mission et c'était le plus important.

Une autre voix, ténue mais insidieuse, lui souffla qu'il savait parfaitement quel serait le dénouement de cette histoire après l'éveil de l'Hydra.

Et que par conséquent, il préférait largement faire souffrir May plutôt que Skye.

* * *

**_La fierté_**

Même si cela n'avait pas été sans peines, Ward avait plus d'une fois été fier de sa _rookie_. Elle s'était trouvé une voie. Elle ne se contenterait plus d'être une banale survivante désespérée à la recherche de ses parents. Skye avait pris la décision de défendre l'Amérique, de croire en une cause. Elle avait pleinement embrassé la mission du Shield. Combat au corps à corps, maniement des armes, juridiction internationale… La jeune femme était déjà débrouillarde à leur rencontre. Elle avait fait des progrès. Énormément de progrès.

Elle ressemblait à Ward. Elle avait juste choisie un camp différent.

Ils étaient tout de même opposés sur un point : elle n'avait pas renié qui elle était lors de son entrée au Shield. Elle avait conservé ses valeurs, résisté à certains aspects du système auquel elle n'adhérait pas.

Ward avait laissé John Garret faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

* * *

**_L'impuissance _**

Ward savait pour qui Quinn travaillait. Lorsque ce dernier avait mentionné, un flingue contre sa gorge, que Skye pouvait courir un danger, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru.

Pourquoi faire du mal à Skye ? Cela n'apportait rien à l'Hydra ou à John. Ce dernier lui avait promis zéro effusion de sang inutile. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que quelque chose soit arrivé à la jeune femme.

Il avait tort. John avait son propre plan.

Ward entendit l'appel à l'aide de Coulson. Il se précipita vers son origine. Dans l'obscurité de la cave, il distingua Skye dans les bras de l'agent, inerte. Pâle. En sueur. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Deux trous ensanglantés lui déchiraient l'estomac.

Le brun comprit le danger que courrait la jeune femme. Il obéit aveuglément aux ordres de Simmons, les seules capables de la sauver. Il assista à sa propre inutilité.

Il n'avait pas su la protéger de Quinn et de John. Et à ce moment précis, debout devant un caisson de survit renfermant le corps de Skye, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Il était inutile.

* * *

**_La colère_**

Après l'impuissance vint la colère. Une colère sourde, orientée vers un vaste panel de personnes.

Il y eu d'abord la colère envers John Garret. Parce que son mentor avait failli à sa promesse. Parce qu'il avait décidé de provoquer une effusion de sang inutile pour faire avancer ses recherches sur T.A.H.I.T.I. Parce qu'il avait décidé que ce serait Skye qui constituerait le chemin vers cette avancée. Parce que son mentor ne l'avait pas tenu au courant. S'il lui en avait parlé, Ward aurait pu orienter son choix vers un autre membre de l'équipe.

Il était en colère contre Quinn. Parce que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur Skye. Parce que cet acte envers une jeune femme désarmée ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Parce qu'il lui avait tiré dessus _deux fois_. Parce qu'il continuait à sourire de son acte encore maintenant.

Il y avait aussi cette colère envers Skye elle-même. Toujours à courir au-devant du danger. Toujours à faire preuve d'une bravoure suicidaire. Elle aurait pu faire confiance à l'équipe. Les attendre. _L'attendre lui_. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter tête la première dans ce piège mortel ?

Il était en colère contre Mike Peterson, parce que ce dernier n'avait pas osé accomplir un acte de bravoure et sauver la jeune femme.

Il était en colère contre Fitz pour l'avoir laissé y aller seule.

Il était en colère contre May pour avoir décidé de les rejoindre, lui et Coulson, au lieu de se précipiter au secours des bleus.

Il était en colère contre Simmons parce qu'elle était à l'heure actuelle incapable de sauver sa meilleure amie. Elle disposait des meilleurs équipements. Elle faisait partie des personnes les plus intelligentes de la planète, capable même de ressusciter un asgardien à terre. Et voilà qu'elle était impuissante.

Il était en colère contre Phil Coulson, parce que cet incapable avait pondu un plan foireux qui les avait mené à cette situation.

Et pour finir, et ce malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à May, il était en colère contre lui-même. Parce qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Parce qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Parce que Skye était là, à quelques mètres de lui, et qu'elle pouvait mourir à chaque instant. S'il l'avait mieux préparée, elle aurait pu se sortir d'elle-même de cette situation. S'il était arrivé à ses côtés plus tôt, il aurait empêché Quinn de lui tirer dessus. S'il avait deviné le plan de John, il aurait pu empêcher Skye d'être la cible.

Il était en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il était doublement faible. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Skye. Et il avait laissé Skye entrer dans sa vie pour devenir une faiblesse.

* * *

**_La fatigue _**

Ward ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à haute voix, même sous la torture. Cette mission d'infiltration pour John Garrett commençait à peser trop lourd sur ses épaules. Elle devenait _douloureuse_. Elle prenait un tournant trop _personnel_.

Il avait voulu sauver Skye. Pas parce que c'était ce que John voulait pour décoder le projet T.A.H.I.T.I. Mais parce que lui, agent du Shield et de l'Hydra, ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Lorsque la jeune femme avait enfin ouvert les yeux, Ward avait été heureux. _Véritablement_ heureux.

Il s'était ensuite fait envoûté par une enchanteresse asgardienne. En plus de l'utiliser comme garde du corps et jouet sexuel, elle lui avait fait cracher certaines vérités. Il lui avait avoué que c'était Skye qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Pas May. Et la rousse l'avait dit à son amante. L'amante que question avait fait preuve de discrétion et de self-control. Elle n'avait pas abattu Ward en apprenant la vérité et n'avait rien dit à Skye. Le brun s'était sentit désolé de l'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir à l'agent. _Un comble_ pour lui.

Et il y eu Thomas Nash. La mort du faux Clairvoyant avait été clairement voulue par John. C'était évident. Et il voulait que ce soit Ward qui appui sur la gâchette si personne ne se dévouait. John Garrett avait été cruel ce jour-là. Il avait fait en sorte de viser les zones douloureuses, spécialement les siennes et celles de Coulson. Les mensonges du Shield. Leur impuissance face à l'agonie de Skye. L'épée de Damoclès perpétuelle qui tarauderait la jeune femme.

Ward avait tiré. Il avait tué un homme innocent en fauteuil roulant, incapable de bouger un muscle ou de parler pour se défendre. Incapable même de vivre sans un tuyau enfoncé dans la gorge et les poumons.

Cet acte avait surpris tout le monde. Il ne ressemblait pas au Grant du Shield. Mais outre le fait que ce soit voulu par Garrett, l'agent avait pris conscience d'une chose. Si, dans une dimension parallèle, cet homme en chaise roulante avait été le vrai Claivoyant et qu'il avait proféré les mêmes menaces à l'encontre de Skye… Ward aurait tout de même laissé ses émotions le dominer. Au diable la mission du Shield et tout le reste.

Il aurait tué cet homme pour protéger Skye.

Après cela, Skye était venu le voir. Pour le soutenir. Pour comprendre. Il avait discuté avec elle. Un mélange de vérité et de mensonge sur ses sentiments et ses motivations. Il était fatigué de tout cela, fatigué de ce double jeu. Conserver sa couverture devenait de plus en plus ardu. S'efforcer de tenir son rôle au sein de l'équipe était devenu difficile. Agir uniquement en S.I protecteur envers Skye devenait douloureux.

La consécration de la lassitude vint de May, lorsqu'elle lui cracha à la figure qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il avait tué Nash pour Skye. Pas pour l'équipe.

Ward était fatigué de mélanger le réel et le mensonge. Fatigué de son infiltration. Epuisé par les nouvelles faiblesses qui s'imposaient à lui.

* * *

**_La surprise _**

Il s'était surpris lui-même en lui proposant de boire un verre. C'était débile. Cela n'avait rien à faire dans l'instant présent. Hydra était passé à l'action. John Garrett était passé à l'action. _Son camp_ était passé à l'action. Sa couverture n'aurait bientôt plus lieu d'être.

Il n'avait plus besoin de Skye. Elle lui avait confié le disque dur contenant toutes les données du Bus. L'inviter à prendre un verre n'apporterait rien à la mission. Les dés étaient jetés. Le masque allait tomber.

Si Hydra gagnait la bataille du Hub, Ward se révèlerait, triomphant aux cotés de John Garrett. Si le Shield gagnait, Ward sortirait John de la galère, qu'importe la méthode. Le « eux », lui et Skye, n'avait plus lieu d'être. La proposition d'aller boire un verre n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Mais elle, elle le surprit encore plus. Elle l'embrassa. Un baiser bref, maladroit, immédiatement suivit d'une vanne raz les pâquerettes. Mais ce baiser surprise le rendit heureux.

Il nettoya le couloir (tua les gardes) et revint vers elle.

La surprise le percuta une dernière fois. Il était heureux d'être revenu vivant de ce couloir. Pas parce qu'il avait une mission à accomplir pour l'Hydra et John.

Il était juste heureux de revoir Skye.

* * *

**_Le dégoût _**

Les complications causées par le disque dur avaient amenés Ward à retourner auprès de Skye. Il aurait dû être heureux de revoir celle pour qui il avait des sentiments.

Ce n'était pas le cas. S'il la revoyait, c'était pour lui extorquer des informations. S'il revenait, c'était pour utiliser leur relation afin de servir son mentor. Cela le dégoûtait.

L'invitation à boire un verre n'était plus un acte innocent. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au Hub avait perdu sa pureté. Ce n'étaient plus que de banals instruments servants la stratégie du brun. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Et il allait les utiliser. Pour John.

Pour assurer le bon déroulement de la mission, il avait été prêt à abattre May dans le dos, à l'insu de Skye. Si l'agent n'avait pas quitté la base d'elle-même, il l'aurait fait.

Il avait ensuite tué Koenig. Il avait caché le corps. Il avait tout préparé pour accueillir Skye et lui faire un grand numéro de charme. Elle était tombée dans ses filets. Il aurait dû être heureux de la voir réagir positivement à ses avances. Eh bien pas tant que cela. Son attitude le dégoûtait.

Il avait commencé à trop parler. Il lui avait raconté la vérité sur son frère et sa famille. _Par le ciel_… il avait même été jusqu'à la mettre en garde à propos de lui. Il lui avait sortit qu'il était un homme avec un masque, qu'il n'était en réalité pas une bonne personne, qu'elle n'aimerait peut-être pas _le vrai Ward_. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire tout cela pour remplir sa mission. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa compassion _pour continuer à vivre_.

Bonne âme pleine de générosité, elle s'était approchée pour lui exprimer son soutien et affirmer sa confiance envers lui. Il n'avait pas résisté plus longtemps. Il l'avait embrassé. Passionnément, désespérément. Parce qu'il le voulait. Cela ne le comblât pas. Il éprouve du dégoût de se montrer aussi faible envers elle et John. Le corps encore chaud de Koenig reposait à quelques mètres.

Mais déjà répondait-elle à son baiser. Ses réserves s'envolèrent. Il se sentait prêt à lui faire l'amour, là, sur le canapé, maintenant. Parce qu'il le voulait, pas pour la mission.

Il l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas touché son oreille, découvrant ainsi le sang encore tiède du cadavre. Ward s'éclipsa pour sauver les apparences, prétextant une coupure. Lorsqu'il revint, Skye avait disparu.

Il la chercha. Au bout d'un moment, un horrible soupçon s'insinua en lui. Si elle avait trouvé le cadavre d'Eric Koenig, _que ferait-il_ ? Heureusement, il n'eut jamais à le savoir. Elle apparut devant lui, rayonnante, une vanne à la bouche. Elle lui expliqua sa disparition temporaire. Elle lui ouvrit son cœur. Une part de lui fut heureuse. Une autre, plus grande encore, fut dégoûtée.

Skye lui confessait son affection envers lui. Elle était là, à l'observer de ses grands yeux marron, attendant sa réponse. Et lui allait orienter cette réponse pour le bien-être de la mission.

Il était sincère lorsqu'il lui murmura qu'il souhaitait plus que tout rester avec elle dans cette base paumée en envoyant chier le reste du monde. Mais cela aurait été faillir à John.

Alors il mentit à la jeune femme et lui prit la main pour l'emmener loin de cette base.

Pile dans les bras de John Garrett.

* * *

**_L'angoisse_**

L'angoisse était arrivée par paliers. D'abord, il y eu cette petite angoisse perpétuelle que Skye découvre la vérité à son sujet. Comment réagirait-elle ? Que ferait-il le cas échéant ? Préserver la vérité devenait de plus en plus inconfortable.

Il y eu ensuite l'angoisse d'être découvert par la police ou les survivants du Shield. Skye les avait emmené dans un endroit trop exposé. Le séjour était trop long. Il commençait à y avoir trop de policiers autour d'eux. Le lieu n'était pas sécurisé.

L'angoisse monta crescendo au fur et à mesure de leur discussion. Tapotant toujours sur le clavier de son ordinateur, Skye parla pour la première fois de John Garrett, le traitre que Ward Grand affirmait avoir tué. Elle était nerveuse. Elle posait des questions étranges. Elle insistait trop sur le rôle de Sergent Instructeur que Garrett avait eu pour Ward. Elle appuyait trop sur l'importance d'une relation SI-élève.

Ward refusa de voir la vérité en face. Il lui demanda avec un gentil sourire ce qui lui prenait de poser toutes ces questions.

Elle lui rétorqua que _pour une fois_, elle essayait d'avoir une discussion honnête avec lui.

L'angoisse monta encore. Il refusa de voir la vérité.

Déjà observait-il les policiers en train d'évacuer les clients du café. Ils étaient repérés. Le brun enjoignit Skye à quitter les lieux avec lui. Elle refusa de bouger. Elle tourna vers lui son ordinateur portable. Elle était celle qui avait prévenu les autorités. Elle était celle qui avait attiré les flics dans le café.

Et ce dégoût, tellement perceptible dans sa voix et son regard…

Elle savait. Elle lui cracha à la figure le cri de ralliement de l'Hydra.

Le masque était tombé. C'était elle qui le lui avait arraché.

Mais l'angoisse ne disparue pas. Les policiers les mirent en joue. Skye se rendit immédiatement. Elle prit même la peine de les prévenir que son voisin était dangereux et armé.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Elle parce que l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer était en fait le plus gros connard manipulateur de la terre. Lui parce que la femme qu'il aimait venait de compliquer le plan qu'il avait savamment orchestré, l'obligeant à blesser des innocents _devant elle_.

Ward n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait autant de policiers. Il n'avait pas prévu non plus que Skye parviendrait à s'échapper du café, s'enfuyant loin de lui. Elle s'en allait loin de la protection qu'il lui offrait. S'il n'était pas celui qui la ramenait à John Garrett, un autre s'en chargerait. Et il serait bien moins tendre que Ward l'était.

Il hurla son nom alors qu'elle franchissait la porte. Il se débarrassa de la demi-douzaine de flics qu'il avait sur le dos. Il essaya de la rejoindre. Tira sur les policiers qui la tenait. Il tenta de la raisonner. _Quel idiot_… Il tentait de la rassurer sur ses intentions alors qu'il tenait _un flingue dans sa main_.

Il l'observa partir, impuissant, angoissé. Au loin, il distinguait Deathlok. Il vit l'homme-machine sauter dans les airs pour atterrir sur la voiture qui venait de lui échapper.

Il entendit le hurlement de Skye.

* * *

**_L'espoir _**

Ward avait tenté de la convaincre de lui donner le mot de passe. Parce que si elle ne le lui donnait pas, Deathlok le lui ferait cracher. Et ni Mike, ni Grant et surtout pas Skye n'aimeraient cela.

Sa première tentative d'approche lui coûta l'arrête de son nez.

La deuxième tentative consistait à lui expliquer que tout cela n'était qu'une mission. Elle l'amena à se faire traiter de nazi.

A la troisième tentative, il essaya d'amener la conversation sur le terrain des sentiments. Ce fut aussi un échec. Elle le blâma pour ce qui lui était arrivé en Italie. Pour ce qu'avait fait Quinn.

Cette dernière accusation heurta de Ward. Jamais il n'avait voulu qu'elle se fasse tirer dessus. Jamais il n'avait voulu qu'elle soit blessée. L'honnêteté pris peu à peu possession de sa bouche. Il lui fit part des sentiments qu'il avait envers elle.

Incrédule, elle dit exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Que même si il avait mentit à tout le monde et s'était joué de l'équipe, il n'avait jamais menti sur les sentiments qu'il avait envers la jeune femme.

Il vit le créneau où s'enfoncer.

Il lui attrapa la tête. Approcha son visage. Réitéra ses dires. Scruta ses yeux.

Elle le croyait. Skye croyait à la véracité de ses sentiments.

Il reprit espoir. Tout pouvait encore se régler sans heurt. Si elle lui donnait le mot de passe, il ferait en sorte de la sortir de l'avion et de la mettre en sécurité.

Loin de Deathlock, loin de John, loin de l'Hydra, loin du Shield.

Loin de lui.

* * *

**_Le désespoir_**

Mais ce sentiment ne dura pas. Bien vite, le visage de Skye exprima du dégoût. Elle s'échappa de son emprise. Elle recula loin de lui.

Ward ne se considérait pas comme maléfique. Il n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs que Skye, c'est tout. Tous deux n'avaient pas la même vision du monde. Et à l'heure actuelle, qu'importe combien il pourrait lui clamer son amour, elle ne comprendrait pas sa position. Elle le rejetterait toujours. A ses yeux, il resterait à jamais un putain de psychopathe manipulateur. Un homme capable de trahir la famille qu'elle chérissait. Un homme qui avait utilisé leurs sentiments respectifs pour arriver à ses fins.

Oh non… il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Il ne la laisserait pas se faire cette image de lui. La langue de Ward se délia encore. Il lui exhorta que rien de tout delà n'avait été facile. Qu'il devait tout à John Garrett. Qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il était un survivant. Elle était une survivante elle aussi. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait fait des choix drastiques tout au long de sa vie.

Non, elle ne le comprit pas. Elle lui cracha à la figure sa version des faits. Qu'il était un tueur en série.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ajouta quelque chose de bien plus douloureux, de bien plus blessant. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. Il avait eu raison lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés l'autre jour. Elle n'aurait pas aimé le véritable lui.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'une illusion, d'un personnage de fiction. Elle détestait le véritable Ward Grant. Son véritable lui horrifiait la femme que toutes les facettes de son être aimait, que ce soit le Grant du Shield ou le véritable, celui de l'Hydra.

Il lui répondit quelque chose à la frontière entre l'auto-persuasion et la supplication. Un jour, Skye comprendrait sa position. Elle comprendrait pourquoi il avait fait tout cela. Elle n'avait pas les clefs en main pour le faire aujourd'hui, mais cela viendrait. _Il le fallait_.

La jeune femme lui réplica qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais sa position. Qu'elle n'essayerait jamais.

Il aurait beau tout faire, jamais elle ne trahirait sa famille. Elle le lui fit bien comprendre.

Ward plongea encore plus dans le désespoir. Il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu. Elle le haïssait. Elle n'essayera pas de le comprendre. Elle comptait mourir plutôt que de leur donner ce foutu mot de passe.

Et lui, il allait assister à tout cela. Il allait regarder sans rien faire la femme qu'il aimait se faire torturer pour un stupide disque dur. Parce qu'il devait tout à John Garrett. Et que peu importe combien il aimait Skye, jamais il ne s'élèverait contre John pour elle.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas Skye qui se fit torturer. Ce fut lui.

Deathlok arrêta son cœur pour faire pression sur la jeune femme. Le mot de passe en échange de la vie de Ward. Le brun la supplia d'une voix étouffée. Instinct de survie.

Et il la vit, cette lueur dans les yeux de Skye. Cette envie qu'il souffre. Ce désir de voir l'homme qui l'avait trahit se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

Deathlok lui fit comprendre que Ward ne se contenterait pas de souffrir le martyre. _Il mourrait_. Le brun vit la jeune femme hésiter. Elle l'entendit sous-entendre qu'il le méritait.

A l'agoni, Ward se rendit compte avec désespoir du crime qu'il avait commis. Skye n'était pas une meurtrière. C'était une personne bonne, généreuse, capable de voir le bon en chacun. Elle était incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Elle était incapable d'accepter la mort de quelqu'un.

Mais là, à cet instant précis, elle hésitait à le sauver. Pas pour préserver ce foutu mot de passe. Juste par vengeance.

Ward avait tué une part de l'innocence de Skye.

Il avait amputé la femme qu'il aimait d'une partie de son être.

* * *

**_La culpabilité _**

Skye avait épargné sa vie. Mike Peterson avait à la dernière seconde fait ressurgir l'humanité profonde qui caractérisait la jeune femme. Elle avait refusé de devenir une meurtrière et de le voir mourir. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

A présent, il s'apprêtait à prendre celles de Fitz et Simmons.

John le lui avait ordonné. C'était peut-être le dernier ordre qu'il donnait.

Ward ne voulait pas tuer Fitz et Simmons. Il avait dépassé le stade du simple « désolé » qu'il avait voulu formuler lors de plusieurs précédentes missions.

Il observa les deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient enfermés dans un caisson impossible à ouvrir. Fitz n'avait pas perdu espoir le concernant. Simmons avait dépassé ce stade. Cette foi que le scientifique avait en lui… était justement ce qui était dangereux pour Ward Grant.

Il s'était laissé aller au cours de ces derniers mois. Il avait laissé Skye entrer dans sa vie. Il avait laissé Coulson, Fitz, Simmons et May entrer dans sa vie. _Il tenait à eux._

Mais il devait encore plus à John Garrett. Et Fitz et Simmons n'étaient pas Skye. Il ne ferait pas pour eux ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour la jeune femme.

Une fois de plus, il prit une terrible et drastique décision.

Il appuya sur une série de boutons. Abaissa un levier.

Il écouta les hurlements des personnes avec qui il avait partagé le quotidien ces derniers mois. Il ressenti _la faiblesse_ qui s'insinuait en lui à travers leurs supplications. Il devait se débarrasser de cette faiblesse. Il devait se débarrasser de ces gens qui lui insufflaient cette faiblesse.

Stoïque mais la respiration erratique, il observa la chute dans l'océan de Leo et Jemma.

* * *

**_L'acceptation_**

Raina avait sauvé John. Son mentor était sauf. Leo et Jemma étaient probablement morts. Le reste de l'équipe était sans doute à leur trousse.

Skye saurait ce qu'il avait fait. Si elle ne l'apprenait pas par elle-même, John se chargerait lui-même de l'en informer. Rien que pour tester son disciple une fois de plus.

Cela la détruirait. Définitivement. Elle avait sauvé la vie de l'homme qui venait d'assassiner une partie de sa famille.

Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Ward savait qu'ils se retrouveraient de nouveau face à face un jour. Il savait qu'à ce moment-là, tous deux seraient armés. Cette fois ci, elle tirerait. Parce que ses amis méritaient vengeance. Parce qu'en épargnant Ward, elle avait indirectement tué Jemma et Leo.

Ward savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de tirer sur la jeune femme. Elle n'était ni Leo, ni Jemma, ni Phil, ni Melinda. Il faisait plus que tenir à elle. _Il l'aimait_. Jamais il ne lui tirerait dessus.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se retourner contre John. Il devait tout à John. Il lui devait d'être en vie. Il lui devait son passé, son présent, son futur. Jamais il ne pourrait trahir John. Pas même pour Skye.

Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Skye le tuer. Il empêcherait la jeune femme de perdre son humanité. Il ne la laisserait pas se détruire en le tuant.

Raina lui avait parlé des véritables origines de la brune. Elle serait un 0-8-4. L'enfant de « deux monstre ». Skye ne serait pas _humaine_.

Qu'importe pour Ward. L'humanité ne se mesurait pas dans l'ADN. Elle se mesurait par les actes. Et Skye avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était bien plus humaine que la majorité des humains sur terre. Elle était bien plus humaine que lui. Et il ne lui enlèverait pas ça.

Elle pouvait se remettre de la mort de ses proches. En revanche, elle ne pourrait jamais se remettre d'avoir par elle-même arraché une vie. Il ne la laisserait pas le tuer.

Alors, Ward prit une décision.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à trahir John. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer Skye. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Skye perdre son humanité.

Il décida donc que lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à elle, il attendrait. Il observerait ses yeux, pour déceler l'éclat de folie révélant qu'une personne va en tuer une autre.

Avant qu'elle ne tire, il lui crierait les mots qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis si longtemps.

« Je t'aime Skye »

Et il se tirerait une balle dans la tête.


End file.
